


Sand, Sky, and Glass

by devilinthedetails



Series: Naboo's Queen [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Naboo Lake Country, Nature, School trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Padme swims with her classmates in the Naboo Lake Country.
Series: Naboo's Queen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sand, Sky, and Glass

Sand, Sky, and Glass 

Exams over and instruction concluded for the summer, Padme’s school took a retreat to the Lake Country. With her classmates, she swam across the blue bowl of the lake, which reflected the fluffy white clouds so it was impossible to discern where azurite lake ended and sapphire sky began, until they reached the sandy shore of an island in its center. They lounged in the sand, baking in the sun, shutting their eyes to better hear and guess the birds singing in the trees.

Eventually, tired of sprawling on the beach, they stood. Grainy sand, eroded remnants of rock and shell, trickled through Padme’s toes as she and her classmates approached the workshop of an elderly glassmaker. Wide-eyed, they admired his wares: droplet earrings of jade glass, streaming necklaces of purple glass, curved vases of aquamarine glass. 

They gasped and applauded until their palms were sore and tinged scarlet as sunburn as he blew more glass before his awed, appreciative audience. Between blowing, he spoke to them about how glass came from sand. Listening to his words that fell like waves on her ears, Padme marveled at how something as rough as sand could be spun smooth as glass.


End file.
